


Déjà Vu

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: “Um, remember yesterday when I found the ricin and you, like… with your hands…” Jesse couldn’t look at him. Walt was beginning to get the picture here.“Jesse… do you want a back massage? Is that what you’re asking me?”
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



> For the Blue Christmeth prompt "Walt giving Jesse a shoulder-rub and you can take it where you want from there but maybe include Jesse being low-key impressed with Walt's "masseuse" skills." Because I just can't help myself, as it turns out.

It was a peaceful ride home from Mike’s house. Walt had been satisfied with the outcome of their conversation. While Mike hadn’t agreed to join him and Jesse just yet, Walt was confident he would change his mind. Of course he wasn’t looking forward to working with Mike so closely, but he didn’t really see an alternative at the moment. He was broke--thanks to Skyler--and he needed Mike’s connections.

Jesse was silent in the passenger seat, looking out the window and chewing on his thumbnail. He was uncharacteristically quiet; he didn’t even try to take control of the radio for once. Walt wondered what was going through his head. He knew Jesse had a lot on his mind lately--no thanks to Walt. Yeah, Walt obviously felt guilty about what he had to do to get them in this place; the place where they could run their own kind of business and not be under anyone else’s thumb. Walt did not consider himself the kind of person who could do what he did to Brock. However, Brock was going to be okay, and Gus was still dead, and Jesse was back on his side, so… he really couldn’t argue with that kind of results. 

“Anything we need to talk about?” Walt asked as he pulled up in Jesse’s driveway to drop him off. 

“Nah, man. I’m good. I’m just going to chill tonight, maybe order some pizza. See you tomorrow, I guess?”

“Yes, tomorrow morning.”

“The meth business waits for no one, right, yo?” Jesse said, shaking his head.

“True enough. Have a good night, Jesse.”

“Yeah, you too.” But Jesse didn’t get out of the car. He stared out of the window like the car was still in motion.

“Are you _sure_ there’s nothing we need to talk about?” Walt asked again after a moment.

“Well…” Walt waited patiently for a complete thought. “Um, remember yesterday when I found the ricin and you, like… with your hands…” Jesse couldn’t look at him. Walt was beginning to get the picture here.

“Jesse… do you want a back massage? Is that what you’re asking me?”

Jesse reluctantly nodded. “Yeah. That shit was bomb, yo. It felt really nice. Especially after what we’ve been through for the last couple of weeks and shit. Do you think--are you okay with…”

Walt considered it. It was probably the least he could do for Jesse, seeing what he’d put him through--not only the past few weeks but really the entire last year. And Jesse really must have needed it--or at least wanted it--if he had the courage to ask Walt about it.

“I believe I can have that arranged, yes. Should I… come inside?” Walt asked.

Jesse finally looked at him, a small grin on his face. “Yeah, man. Come on in. I’ll get us a beer.”

Walt followed Jesse into his house and sat on the familiar futon once again. He was feeling a little déjà vu, actually. But now Jesse was in a different mood entirely and Walt wasn’t sure how to interpret that exactly. He’d have to admit he was intrigued by Jesse’s request. 

Jesse came back from the kitchen with two beers and handed one to Walt. Jesse turned on the TV and they watched an old episode of "Full House” that happened to be on at the moment.

Walt chuckled. “Junior used to watch this. He had a crush on one of the girls. Cynthia or something?”

“Stephanie,” Jesse said. “Yeah, she was one of my first crushes, too. Your kid has good taste.”

“That’s right,” Walt nodded. 

They watched the show until it was over, but obviously Walt wasn’t paying much attention. He kept gazing over to Jesse, who was never exactly sitting still. He was either examining a loose thread in his shirt or tapping his fingers against his knee like he was playing an invisible drum. He wanted to put his hand on his leg or something, calm him down. But although their relationship had improved significantly since Gus’ necessary departure, physical contact still wasn’t their thing. That’s why he was so surprised that Jesse was still thinking about Walt rubbing his shoulders--which he really only did because he felt so damn bad about causing Jesse to break down in tears. 

“So… do you want to sit on the floor again?” Walt asked, to move things along a bit.

“Yeah… that’s a good idea, yo,” Jesse said. He moved down to the floor and sat next to Walt’s foot. 

“Why don’t you sit in between my legs… it's easier if you're closer to me," Walt said softly. Jesse nodded, and then moved accordingly.

Walt leaned in and put his hands on Jesse’s shoulders. He started gently rubbing his neck, his shoulders, his arms. Jesse kind of hung his head down and loosened his upper body like a rag doll. 

Walt had actually been complimented on his massage skills by quite a few women in his life, but he’d never massaged a man before. However, Jesse was definitely not complaining. In fact, when Walt found a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder, Jesse groaned a little--or was it moaned? Walt couldn’t really tell the difference. Whatever it was, it made Walt’s stomach hurt a little. He wondered what that was about.

“Damn, Mr. White… you have like magic fingers or some shit,” Jesse said, and then he laughed. “Yo, that sounded weird. But you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do know what you mean. Why don’t you take your shirt off? It’ll make it easier to get some of these knots out,” Walt said. He didn’t know where _that_ came from, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

“Yeah. Cool.” Jesse quickly pulled his shirt off. Walt had to catch his breath for a second. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Jesse without his shirt before or something. But it was different now, which was quickly turning into a theme for this particular evening.

Walt couldn’t help it--he brushed Jesse’s back tattoo gently with his thumb. Jesse let out an almost imperceptible sigh. “When did you get this tattoo?”

“Oh, that one? I always forget about it ‘cause I never see it or whatever. Skinny and I went to the tattoo joint the second I turned 18. There was a good looking tattoo chick there and she said a skull would look sweet on my back. I was high as fuck and Pete thought it was a good idea, too. I got a few dates out of it, too. She was smokin’ hot but--ohhhh my god, Mr. White!”

Walt had tightened his grip and was rubbing Jesse’s neck and shoulders a little harder than when he began the massage. Jesse’s neck really was tight, like he had bottled all his frustration and anger inside of it. And Walt guessed he just reached a spot that really needed the attention.

“Feels good, Jesse? Or am I hurting you?” 

“Both… in a good way…” Jesse breathed. “Fuck.”

As Walt continued to apply pressure to all of Jesse’s tight shoulders, he couldn’t help but also take a moment to admire Jesse’s small frame--he had all these lean muscles in his back and arms. Walt kind of liked exploring all his slight dips and curves. He also enjoyed Jesse’s reaction to his touch. He never expected this experience to affect him so much, but… now he found himself wanting more. And maybe, he thought, Jesse did, too.

“Why don’t you come back up here, Jesse,” Walt said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Just sit on the couch here, between my legs again.” 

Walt scooted back on the futon; although there wasn’t a lot of space, Jesse didn’t take up much room. And he seemed to catch on to what Walt was asking, although neither of them acknowledged it, of course. 

While Walt tried to focus on Jesse’s back and shoulders, he couldn’t help but notice the curve of Jesse’s hip bone poking out from his tight jeans. Walt slowly moved his hands down until they were around Jesse’s waist. He grasped Jesse’s hips carefully, and then dug his fingers into them, maneuvering his hips as though he was a licensed massage therapist or something.

“Oh. Oh, shit, Mr. White. Yo.” This time, Walt knew for sure Jesse was moaning. 

“Feels okay?” Walt asked.

“Yeah… yeah.” 

Walt dared to look down and noted with satisfaction that Jesse did, in fact, have an erection. A big one. 

He should probably help him with that, too. It was the least he could do.

“Jesse… why don’t you take your jeans off for me,” he whispered in Jesse’s ear. Jesse shuddered. “I’ll… I’ll make you feel good.”

“I don’t know, Mr. White--oh, _fuck,_ ” Jesse breathed as Walt dug his fingers in his hips even deeper and harder.

Jesse wriggled out of his jeans, and was just wearing dark blue boxer shorts. He sat back down, this time next to Walt, looking at him shyly, not knowing what to do next.

Walt eased the tension a bit by grabbing Jesse’s hand and massaging it. Jesse leaned back and bit his lip; he was breathing heavily and it was truly captivating to Walt. Walt wasn’t blind--he was always aware of Jesse’s good looks and charms, but they hadn’t affected him in such a way before. But now he couldn’t stop staring into Jesse’s piercingly brilliant blue eyes. 

“I’ve always liked this tattoo,” Walt murmured, rubbing his thumb over the scorpion on Jesse’s hand. “I thought it was appropriate for you. You know, the scorpion, it stings you to get your attention.”

“Yeah… I get it, yo,” Jesse moaned again as Walt rubbed his hand, finding the spot in the webbing between his thumb and finger that apparently sent some kind of shock through Jesse’s body. Walt swore he could feel it, too.

Walt finally moved his hand to Jesse’s thigh, massaging it before getting to what they both really wanted--he eased Jesse’s boxers down and finally held Jesse’s hard, throbbing cock in his hand. Walt had never done anything like this in his life. It was thrilling to hold Jesse like this, so intimately, so closely. 

“Mr. White…”

“It’s okay, Jesse. I just want to make you feel good. Okay?” Jesse managed to nod.

“Why don’t you... “ Jesse moved a little so that his head was on Walt’s chest and he was literally almost sitting in his lap. Walt tipped his chin a little and met his lips with his own. Jesse moaned into his mouth as Walt slowly stroked him, kissing him gently, their tongues meeting as Walt moved his hand exactly the way Jesse seemed to want it.

Walt wasn’t sure he could pull this off since he’s never touched anyone like this before, but Jesse seemed to be enjoying it just fine. With his head crooked in Walt’s neck, Jesse was moaning as Walt flexed and squeezed, enjoying the sensation of touching Jesse like this, his cock warm in his fist. Walt kissed Jesse again, needing to taste him, needing to have this contact with Jesse’s lips, his tongue, his lips again.

It felt like an eternity, but it wasn’t too long before Jesse was spilling onto Walt’s hand, groaning and digging his fingers into Walt’s shoulder as his orgasm ripped through his body. Walt knew he was going to remember _that_ image for a while.

Before Walt could even clean them both up, Jesse picked his shirt up and did it himself. He gave it to Walt, who wiped off his own hand.

Jesse moved to unbutton Walt’s slacks, but Walt shook his head no. Jesse almost looked hurt until Walt said, “Just you tonight. I just wanted to make you feel good.” He wanted Jesse’s hands on him, yes. He wanted it very badly. But hopefully there would be another time for that. This was Jesse’s night.

Jesse smiled a little. Walt didn’t know what to say now. But it didn’t matter, because instead of trying to make awkward small talk, Jesse curled up into a ball on the futon, his head in Walt’s lap. Walt caressed his buzzed head until Jesse fell asleep, lightly snoring.

He thought about getting up and leaving Jesse alone. Maybe he needed the solitude. Or maybe he just needed Walt to hold him, to stay through the night, to give him comfort.

So Walt stayed. It was the least he could do.


End file.
